Dead in Smallville
by Inozender
Summary: Clark gets transported to the walking dead universe. The characters in Smallville are the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

English is my second language. So please forgive me if there was any grammertical errors. This is my first fanfic and tell me if I should continue.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

A light so immense and bright appeared making the tall boy with black hair and blue eyes blind for a moment. It closed around him and it took him. He was raised into the light. He felt all of his powers gone for a second. Then the feeling was gone and he was on a dusty floor. Clark Kent opened his eyes to see a fence. He just saw the fence not what was beyond it. If he had he would have screamed. He found himself thinking later. Then a little while later someone appeared in front of him. He could only see him boots that was covered with a thick layer of dust. Then he realized the boots were too small for a man. It was a kid. He tried to look at his face but the sunlight made him see only his hat. It was cowboy hat. figured it was one of those sheriff hats later.

"Where am I?" he asked from the kid figure.

He pointed a gun at him. "Are you bit?" he asked casually. The voice definitely belonged to a kid. It was a beaten but strong and confident voice like his.

"He..what..Why are you pointing a gun at me? I'm not gonna hurt you." He said standing up.

"Back away! I asked you. Are you bit?" He said now pointing the gun above him because of Clark's height.

"Ah..Bit? What are you talking about?. And will you please lower your gun." He was puzzled. What kind a parent would give his son a gun?And he looked around to see where he was and he saw. What was beyond the fence.

"What is wrong with them?!" He said confused and a little scared. The people who was out there didn't seem alright. They were wounds on every one of them. Their eyes didn't somehow saw any sign of life. He didn't get it. It seemed to him like this was a prison. So why does a boy with a gun was here? And why the hell those people outside the fence seemed like they wanted to...what? eat him?

"Nothing. Their just walkers. They just do that every time one of us comes out here." He said again in his casual tone.

"Walkers? What do you mean?"

"Wait you don't know what is going on? Wow. It's been almost a year and a half and there's still people who don't know what's going on." He said lowering him gun. "It didn't seem like you were bit. Come on in." he said and walked to the typical prison door that was right beside them.

Clark was now truly scared. What in the God's name is going on? How the hell did he get here? Most of all what the hell is this place? Those question haunted him. Where was his friends? Sighing he followed the boy with the sheriff's hat.

He opened the door and stepped into a what it seemed like a cell block. There was a old lady on the upstairs of the cell block holding a baby. She saw them and came down.

"Hey. Carl who's that?" She asked.

"Just someone that I found outside he doesn't seem to know anything." The boy named Carl said and took the baby from the old lady's hand."Where's my dad?"

"Oh he's here. I think he's cleaning the guns. Rick! There's someone here!" She said.

Clark thought this was the boy's mom and then remembered the boy had asked her where's my dad.

A man looking a little younger than the women here came out from a cell. He had hair all around his face and it seemed like to him that this man hadn't shaven his face at least a year.

"What?" he said in a tired voice.

"This guy doesn't seem to know anything." Carl said not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Hey. I'm Rick this is Carl and, this is Carol." He said pointing to the women. "How did you get in?"

"I don't know I just..." He thought about telling the truth. That he just appeared here. But he didn't. How did he get here? He would have to figure that out himself."..I honestly can't remember. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Okay come in." He said and Clark followed him to the cell.

Rick told him. About everything. At first he didn't believe it. How could he? A disease that kills humans and bring them back to life, and they're only food is human flesh? And half of the world is them and only a few are alive? And everybody is forced to kill these things called walkers like they were nothing. He saw them they were alive he couldn't bring himself to believe this or if he had to, kill someone. Chloe will surely find all of this interesting. But not him. And looked like the world had ended. There was no more well...anything. Then he came to a horrible realization. What if he was in a some kind of sleep state for the last one and a half years and everything he loved, everyone he loved was gone. Forever? He got up and ran outside. He needed to find out what happened to everyone. Rick followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled after him.

"I need to go check on my family. I need to see them to see if there alive." Clark said turning around to face him.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what I just said? Even if you're family's alive they surely won't be home. What are you going to do search everywhere?"

"I have to try." He turned around to face the gate. He could jump over it but not where Rick was around. Or he could crack open the gate. Then he realized the only the keep those people(he couldn't bring himself to call them walkers) from getting in here was the fence. "Can you let me out?" he asked.

"I can but how are you gonna survive out there? Without even a weapon? Here take these. You'll be needing them." He said offering a gun and a knife. Clark shivered. He couldn't take them. No way in hell he was going to kill someone. He didn't need them anyway. He had his powers. But if he didn't take them it would raise suspicion.

He took them and stuffed them inside his jacket."Thanks."

Rick opened the gate and Clark ran. Half speed. He saw those 'walkers' coming after him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He ran at half speed until the prison disappeared. Then he went supersonic. Nearly supersonic.

He ran until he saw the board that says."Welcome to Smallville." and he stopped. There was no sign saying "Meteor Capital of The World" There was nothing. What is happening? Did the meteor shower never happen?He looked around and his heart fell at the sight. Smallville was nothing but a barren wasteland. Everything was destroyed. All the corn field were dead. The talon was completely destroyed. He super sped to his house. It seemed to burned to the ground. He went to the barn and was terrified at the thing that he was seeing. There was bodies everywhere. A whole bunch of them all piled in the middle of the barn and they were burned. He couldn't stand that anymore he went out. His home was gone and all his friends were what had happened to them, he didn't know. Were they..dead? Or worse. Then he realized something. There was not one of those dead people walking around. He didn't see any of them. That was strange because every town he passed had at least one of not here. Wait! There was one place he could still look. 


	2. Chapter 2

The scene with brainiac is for the purposes of this story. I really couldn't think of anythis else. Lana is gone and Lois and Clark are together.

-Chapter 2-  
30 minutes before...

"What do you mean?" Clark asked Jor-El holding by the neck by Braniac. He was unconscious. Or in his case offline.

They were at the Fortress. Clark had to do something about this him.

"I can banish him to 127th Dimension. But you have to take him there and come back. It's dangerous and unsafe. But that is the only way he can be stopped for good. Are you ready to take the risk of being trapped in another Dimension forever?" Jor-El asked.

Clark didn't even need to think about it because he had to get rid of this before it made anymore trouble and try to kill eveybody on the planet.

"Yes let's do it." He said.  
"It will be done."  
A light appeard and when it was gone there was a door.

"Beyond that door there will be gateways to all the 128 Dimensions. Be careful my son."Jor-El said.

Clark went and opened the door to see a long hallway that seemed to go on for eterenity. There was door on both sides of the wall. He ran in super speed to the very end and found 127th. Every door was painted in light blue. Every door except 128th it was red.

He shivered and opened the door that held the sign 127th. What he saw was amazing. It was like looking at through his telescope. It was like a billions of lines of colors mixed. He held Braniac up and was going to drop him through the door when he woke and kicked Clark so hard that he was going to get smashed to the door that was behind him. He watched as Fine went around him and opened the door. He fell into it, but he was not ready to give up just yet. Clark used his heat vision in the last second to blast brainiac away.

Clark super sped to the caves and found something odd. The entrance had a door. It was big metal one and there was big padlock on the handle and he had to break it to open the door. The caves were well lit by the sunlight that came from a hole in the ceiling. He looked around to see the paintings. But there were none. The caves were empty. He went to place he would normally stick the key in but found nothing. There was no chamber. What the hell is happenning? First the world had ended and then there was no sign of a meteor shower happenning and now the only link to Jor-El was seemed to be like never here!

He fell to his knees. He couldn't take it anymore. Then he heard a something and he turned around to see what it was.

"CLARK?" said a familiar voice that he thought he never hear again. His heart skipped a beat.

"Chloe?"He said feeling the rejoice in his own voice."Is that you?"

She came out of the shadows holding gun towards him. She was wearing what seemed like a armour and her hair has grown so long that Clark barely recognized her.

"I..It can't be..No there's no way.. I saw you get eaten! Even if you didn't how did you survive that explosion?" There was tears in her eyes."Who are you?" She yellled. Her hands were shaking.

"What explosion? Chloe it's me Clark. Look in to my eyes and tell me if I'm lying." he said getting up.

Chloe looked. There was nothing to look she knew it was Clark.

She jumped and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back genuinly happy to see her. He felt her crying against his shoulder. Then he realized something. It seemed to him like Chloe didn't somehow know about his powers or his origin. This puzzled him. He wanted to ask about the paintings and decided not to. Not now. Not until he figured out what had happened to the meteor shower. And everything else.

They broke apart. Chloe wiped her eyes and smiled.

"If you didn't get eaten, where have you been all this time?" She asked.

"That I'd like to know as well. I can't remember anything after well.. I can't remember anything." He said shrugging.

"I woke up in a prison and someone from there filled me in on what had happened. Nothing. Last one and a half years of my life just gone."

"Wow. That's some amnesia. Well I'm not surprised. That was a hell of a explosion" She said.

"Well it seemed like you're not the only one here." He said looking around now seeing the sleeping bags and whole lot of other stuff."Where are the others?Who are the others?" He asked hoping she would no say anything. He didn't wan't know if something had happened to others. She didn't get the chance.

"Chloe!" someone yelled. Clark couldn't figure out who's voice it was. Then he heard another low voice through his super hearing."The lock's broken." Then he heard the door open.

"Oh hey guys I'm alright. Look who's here!" Chloe said winking.

"Thank God" the first voice answered. It was female, and Clark recognized it. "Who's here anywa..."

Clark could see the figure and it stopped dead in it's track. Then she came out of the darkness.

"Lois! You're okay!" he couldn't hide the excitment in his voice.

"C..Clark?" She said her voice trembling. He saw the tears in her eyes. It nearly brought tears to his it was gone and her face was filled with anger.

"YOU!" She said and charged forward. And before Clark even knew it, he was on the floor clutching his stomach where Lois had hit him. What the hell? How could she have done that?

"That hurt! What was that for anyway?" He exclaimed.

"That's for giving us all a one hell of a scare. Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead! Or... worse!" She cried throwing her hands in all the possible directions.

Wait..did she say WE? Clark then saw what she was talking about. There wasn't only them. There was Lana, Jimmy, Oliver and even Lionel and Lex. Wait Lana? How was that possible? How could he stand right infront of her? What about the Krytonite that she absorbed? Did she find a way to cure it somehow? And the sight of her stirred something inside of him. Soemthing he had gotten over because of Lois. He loved her like he had never loved anyone before. Even Lana. So why was she making him feel like this? It made him uneasy.

"Oh my God. You're all alive. I can't believe it! And Lana how can I stand next yo you? What about the all Kryptionite you absorbed into your suit?" He said getting in to his feet.

"Wait.. Kryptowhat?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"What..?" He asked dumbfounded. "You don't know?" What the hell was happenening? First the world had ended,then there are no drawings in the caves, and now seems like nobody knows anything about him. Then it hit him. Did he traveled to the mirror world again? Or is it time travel like before when braniac stopped his ship from getting here? But that still doesn't explain how they knew him or how they knew this cave. He decided to just go along with it until he find out what was happenning.

"Clark are you alright?" asked Oliver loooking concerned.

"What happened to you guys? What the hell happened when I was not here? Somebodyu please explain!" He nearly lost it.

"Hey calm down. Clark we can figure this out." Lana said and came closer to hug him. Then surprising him completely, Lana kissed him.

With some difficulty he pulled away now feeling guilty because of Lois. She was right infront of him! Why was Lana doing this?

"Clark..why?" Lana asked. He felt the hurt in her voice. But for some reason it didn't made him feel sad.

"Wait.. you don't know that I'm with Lois?" he asked holding her by her shoulders. He looked at Lois and saw she was confused . She looked surprised and confused.

"Lois..? What do you mean?" Lana said now near crying.

"Well yeah." he said looking at her for support.

"What do you mean you're with me?" Lois asked with a confused look in her face. And Clark saw that she was masking her happiness with the confusion." Are you sure you didn't hit you head somewhere along the way Smallville?"

"Of course not!" Clark said runnig a hand through his hair. Then he realized something. There was a watch on his wrist. Not the one that his father gave him. He did bury it after all. It was defineitly not a normal one. It had Kryptonian symbols on it. Then he saw that it wasn't showing the time. It was running a countdown.

T-minus 6:00 hours and counting.

What was it counting down for? Then he felt something. It told him to go out of the caves. He did only to end up in a old(Very) house that was filled with old paintings. From the look of the dust it must've been at least 50 years since someone had walked in this house. He started to look around when he realized that paintings were kwachi! 


	3. Chapter 3

"MY SON. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS WASTLAND?" Clark nearly jumped at the computerized voice of his birth father. But boy was he glad to hear it?

"Wastland?! What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I DID NOT WISH TO SEND YOU TO THE 66TH DIMENSION. IN OTHER WORDS YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR WORLD KAL-EL."

"So you're saying that I'm not on earth?" He asked. "But how do my friends know me? And they seems to know nothing about my secret."

"IT IS BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER SEND TO HERE BY ME. THERE WAS NO METEOR SHOWER. EVEN THOUGH CLARK KENT IN THIS WORLD DID NOT HAVE A KRYPTONIAN HERITAGE. IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU DID NOT EXIST."

That answered everything. He is in another dimension. That is why everything is different.

"Then send me back"

"I CANNOT OPNE THE PORTAL THROUGH HERE KAL-EL. SOMEONE MUST OPEN IT FROM THE OTHER SIDE. BUT YOU MUST HURRY. YOU MUST GO TO WHERE YOU FIRST APPEARED AND FIND THE COMMIUNICATION PORTAL. THE COUNTDOWN CLOCK ON YOU WRIST SHOWS HOW MUCH TIME UNTIL YOU HAVE TO LOSE YOUR ABILITIES KAL-EL. AFTER THE TIME IS UP YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD AGAIN. HURRY!" The voice said and it faded.

"What do you mean he has amnesia?" Lois asked confused. After Clark had suddenly disappeared. She was worried to death now. She had fallen in love with Clark from the first moment they had met. It was in the daily planet. She had accidently hit him on his first day. She had fallen and somehow he had caught her from her waist like in a ballet.

"Woah.. easy there. Clark Kent." She said reading the name tag."You should really watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He said directly looking in to her eyes with his blue ones. If she didn't know better she would have sworn she had seen his eyes glow. He set her up and kept staring.

"Lois Lane." She said introducing herself. He shook her hand. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"So you're the one that's infront of my desk." He said brightly.

"Wait you're infront of me? Then you are my new partner?" She asked smiling.

"I guess so. I'm looking forward to working to working with you." He said.

"Clark!" Then she heard a voice from behind. A female one.

"Lana! Hey..! I'm so glad to see you!" She looked back to see a pretty black haired girl standing by the elevater. Typical.  
He kissed her passonatly and had introduced Lana to her.

Chloe's voice broke her trance."Well he dosen't seem to remember anything." She said looking at others. " I wonder what he does remember."

"I thought you said he got eaten Lana" Lex said looking at her.

"He did get eaten. I saw it from my own eyes. Chloe replied shivering at the thought.

"All we can do is wait for him to get back. I'm sure he'll have answeres. I mean guys.. He literally came back to life you know. Let's just be happy about that." Lois said.

The tall dark haired boy landed on the wooden boards on the loft hard with a loud thud. The pain was overwhelming. But he had to be ready. Walkers could be anywhere. He got up with his knife and the .9mm in his hands. He searched everywhere for any sign of movement and coudn't find any. The he heard a voice.

"Clark?" It was familiar.

"Are you up there? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Lois.

But why was she shouting? Wasn't his father's farm overrun? Then he heard her climbed the stairs.

"What the.." he said.

She was wearing one of his flannels. And she looked...normal. No gun. No knife. No nothing.

She had searched for him everywhere. When she found him on the loft holding a knife and gun she stopped. His face was covered with blood even if there was no visible wounds anywhere. All of his clothes were soked red. Some of it was dripping from the tip of his blade, and it had made a small pool under it. She couldn't speak. Or walk or even breath. Then she saw his eyes. They were nothing in them. No emotion. No love. No anything. Just blank eyes that made her heart ache so badly that she wanted to cry. Her knees were getting weak. She fell on them. This was not her Clark. No way.

"Lois. Are you alright? Where are the others?" His voice sounded just like his eyes. They were no concern in his cold voice, he was just asking a question. Simple question like, where is the bathroom? It terrified her. Who was this persion? (If he was a persion) Where was Clark?

" are you?" she said gathering all the strengh in her body. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"What? It's Clark. I asked you a question. Where are the others? You can't be the only one survived. I saw Oliver and the other's near the Planet building yesterday. I couldn't make it. I was trapped in a food store with over a dozen walkers. It only took me a five minutes to take care of them all. When I came back you were gone." He said again with cold, senseless voice.

"Wa..Wa..Walkers? What are you saying?" asked Lois.

"Are you high? You really haven't changed have you? Always with the twenty questions. Do I need to ask again where are the others? Where are you staying? How did I get here?" He asked now a little smile on his lips. But it didn't reach to his eyes.

Lois knew better. This was not Clark. Maybe it was Clark Luthor. But it didn't seem like he have any powers. But what was he talking about? Walkers? She had never heard that before. She had to act smart and figure out what was going on.

"Oh my god Clark! It's you! I'm really happy to see you. I'm sure others will too. Come on I'll take you to them." She said and got up."There in your house. Let's go."  
She gestured for him to go first and surprisingly he did. She picked up the crow bar that was on the table and hit him on the head half hoping that he did have his powers. The crow bar was effective it hit him sending a stream of hot blood through his ears that Lois wished she did not see. He fell to the floor and Lois screamed when he fell down the stairs to the ground, making her unconscious at the sight of the love of her life made a huge pool of blood underneath him. And she swore she heard his bones snap.

Clark Kent was in a comfortable bed in Smallville General. He had a minor concussion, couple of broken ribs and a cracked skull. He thought back to the moment when Lois had hit him. It was nearly impossible. He really didn't think Lois had the guts to do it. Then again, here he was. He smiled at the thought. Then he realized he was not alone. He looked at the figure.

"So are you gonna come out?" He asked.

The figure moved and it revealed to be Chloe.

"So you're not Clark. Not our Clark anyway. Where are you from?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? That aside how can there be a functioning hospital? As far as I know there aren't any."

"What are iyoui talking about? What you're saying is, where ever you're from, they don't have hospitals?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. And again he noticed there was no weapons on her. Just like Lois.

"We did. I'm sure you'll remeber. I mean at least until the world went to hell." He said now a little alarmed. It seemed like everything was back to normal. But how was that possible? Was he dreaming all that had happened?

"No way in hell I dreamed all that!" He said speaking his thoughts.

"Okay calm down. Did you remember how did you ended up in your barn with a knife and a gun, wearing a kill suit?" She asked.

He thought about it."Well I was in a basement of a abandonded factory with Jack." He said remebering."We were trapped. Jack accidently fired his gun at a walker which was already dead, then we were surrounded by walkers because of the sound. Until..." He remembered. son of a bitch! The one who left him to die! Oh yeah. After he get out of this place he was going to catch him and teach him a lesson. You just wait! Without knowingly a evil grin came to him lips as he thought about what he was going to do when he got his hands on him.

Chloe backed up a step. He was scaring her. Why the hell was he smiling like that? This was defenietly not the Clark Kent she knew. But she had to find out what happened to him. What happened to real Clark. She gathered her courage.

"Look. This is gonna sound crazy. But I think you're from a another world. That is the only explanation that I can come up with."  
She said."It had happened before. But you need to tell me everything about how you got here."

"Another world? You crazy Chloe? Are you saying that in this world there was no apocalypse, with dead people running around trying to eat people? That my mom and dad aren't dead?" He lightned up at the last sentence.

Chloe saw the real Clark again, even if it was only for a moment.

"Well I really sorry Clark but, you're father is gone. He died from a heart attack. But you're mother is still alive." She said hoping for another glimpse of real Clark.

"Really?" He sighed in relief." Well it's better than there anyway." Then it was gone, the smile on his face vanished and was filled with anger. Chloe took another step back.

"Wait what do you mean Walkers?" She asked a little intrested.

"Well in iour/i world, some dumb scientist had had tried to bring the dead back to life." He said remembering what he had found out in the daily planet archives. Nobody else didn't have a clue what it was until then. He thought about how he had ended up alone. It happened on the road. He was the leader of his group. He had found all his friends and some other people in the apartment above the Talon where they had stayed for a couple of days. When it was overrun, he had rescued them with the help from Oliver. It had been a narrow escape for them. But not for him. Somehow he had left behind.

He drove his knife through the eye of the middle aged walker commanding others to get a grip on themselves. It growled one last time and fell to the floor. He and Oliver coudn't handle it all. It was too many. At least 20 walkers was inside the room. To people who he didn't know had bitten right in the throat. Jimmy, Lionel and some other guys he didn't know had gotten out at the last minute.

"Clark it's too many! Let's get out!" Oliver shouted from the other corner of the room. He tugged Lex and ran out of the room when Clark nodded.

"Chloe ! Lois! Get out now! I'll handle this!" He shouted to the three girls. He thought about it. How? He coudn't trap them here. No way it'll hold. He could burn the place down. Yes. That was good idea.

"No way Smallville. I'm not going anywhere until you came with us! And what about Lana?" She said shot one of the walkers that was coming towards her. It nearly fell on her. Alarmed she backed up accidently knocking Chloe over. Lois fell on top of her.

"SEE! Get the fuck out now! I don't want to see you get hurt!" He shouted surprising both Chloe and Lois. Lana smiled.  
With that Lois agreed and helped Chloe and herself out, taking out a couple of the walker on the way.

"Lana I need your help." He said running to her. "I'm gonna blow this place up. But I need someone at the door in case a walker tried to get out."

She nodded and ran out to the door and closed it saying. "Be careful" before closing the door.

"Be ready when I come open the door!" He shouted so Lana could hear him. He went to the gas line and smashed it with his knife. It made a low hissing sound as the gas came out.

There was at least ten walkers left. He took out another one when a one on the floor grabbed his leg and pulled. He fell to the floor. He turned around just in time to see the walker on the floor tried to take a full bite out of his leg. He pulled his legs up and brought them back down to it's bald head with such force that the head was smashed and the walker was done. He got on to his knees and lunched himsleft towards the another one and plunged his knife through his opened mouth making it vomit blood all over him. That was wierd he thought. He wiped his face and looked around and saw one of dead men that he didn't know had a gun on his hands. He took two steps and snached it from his hands. He was about to shoot when he realized if he did, it would ignite a spark and he will be blown to the moon. Cursing he lowered the gun and ran for the door. But he couldn't even get of the previously dead men had come back an he tripped and fell over on a one that was still dead. A sudden idea came to his mind he pulled the dead man over him. He figured it was a good one because the next second a walker came at him and he was protected because of the body. He smiled and took it out. Then he heard Lana calling his name.

"Clark! Are you alright? Please say something!" She was attracting more and more walkers. He thought about telling her to stop it but he couldn't. He had his own problems. But he thought if there was someone smart enough to make her stop it would be a good time to step in now. And it seemed like there was one after all. He heard Chloe telling her to stop it.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

-Chapter 3-

Then she opened the door. At the same time all of the existing walkers came on to him. Chloe saw the pile of walker trying to get a bite out of what seemed like CLARK!

"CLARK! NO CLARK! NO!" She shrieked.

"Chloe he's gone. We have to finish this. Go NOW!" Lana said with tears in her eyes.

"NO I CAN'T! He's my best friend!"

"How do you think I feel Chloe?! Please go I'll finish this." She said calmly.

Clark saw Chloe walk away sobbing. He wanted to tell her that he was okay but the pile of walker was making it really hard to breath.

He finally took one a called for Lana. Even if it was whisper."Lana..."

She looked at him. She finally saw him underneath the whole pile. "Help me..I'm not bit..."

She looked at him, more tears in her eyes. One of the walker that was trying to get a bite of of him looked at the door and saw Lana standing. He walked towards her. Her eyes widened in horror once again. She backed away a little.

"I'm sorry Clark... I love you." She said and shot the walker. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. I don't have any idea how to continue after this. But I'll try. If I did I'll make sure to add more of walking dead's characters. Please review.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

-Chapter 4-

Lana remembered the explosion very well. She was foolish enough to shoot the walker standing real close to the room full of gas, so she had a front row seat to the explosion. It had made her fly to the floor and luckily she had landed on one of the couches. When she had looked up at the room, there was fire raging inside and she knew it wouldn't take much to the Talon to burn to the ground. Even though guilt made her weak in her knees, she had to get out. She ran out without looking behind when the Talon exploded.

"Clark! Hel-lo? Hey!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front his eyes. He made a sudden jerk and snapped out of his nightmare.

"What?"

"Nothing, I kinda lost you there." She replied.

"Hey where's Lana?" He asked hoping that she was outside of the room waiting for Chloe to finish.

"Lana? Oh I forgot. She left"

"What do you mean, she left?"

"Well something happened in this world that made her leave for good." She was hiding something.

"Chloe, what're you not telling me?" Clark asked.

"Not telling you? Nothing. Lana just left. If you want to speak to her, I can arrange that." She said. He was hoping she would react like this. But he needed to find Lana. Maybe she came with him to this world. He was now starting to believe that he was in another world. He saw that the hospital corridors are busy with normal people walking around. Maybe coming here was not such a bad idea. Maybe he can stay.

"Okay. I'll tell Lois along the way about your condition. So she would know who you are. Just don't scare her okay?" Chloe said and walked out of the door. She knew whatever world Clark was from he would never hurt Lois. He couldn't if he wanted to anyway. There was no way Clark 2.0 was going to stand up on his own feet for a couple of weeks.

Clark tried to calm himself thinking that he can maybe have a second chance at life here. But for that to work, he had to make sure that Clark Kent here would not come back from his world. Even though traveling through worlds was a completely absurd idea. He thought about Lana. The girl he had been in love since eighth grade. The one who had abandoned him to a bunch of walkers and left him to burned alive if he did not get eaten. He remembered how he had escaped. The blast had been so strong that all the weight of the walkers on him had made the wooden floor crack open. He had known if had fallen with all the walkers on him he would have died instantly. So when the floor had opened up he had hung on to one of the cracks. He watched as the walkers fell making a perfect mattress for him to fall to. He let go and landed carefully on the pile. He had rushed to the back door when the Talon had exploded. He found his father's motorcycle and had ridden it to Metropolis. He had wanted to find his friends. But the thought of going back to Lana made him stop. He couldn't go back there and stare at the face of the bitch that left him to die. No fucking way! If he was going to go back it was going to be as a last resort. He had met Jack on the way to the Planet. He was smashing a vending machine when Clark had found him. They had become friends. Now it seemed it was only a title. Jack and he had been a good team. Until he betrayed him. Just like Lana. Now he had been left behind by the women he loved and a friend he thought who had his back. Nobody was like Lex or Oliver. They were his true friends. And Chloe. She had proven to be a good friend through this whole mess. When Lana had tried to leave him behind she had stood up for him. She really was a good friend. His mind wondered to Lois. She somehow had become part of his life. He saw Lois more than he saw Lana. He knew she was beautiful. She was nearly as tall as him. Even that was a odd factor to consider. Every time she went on a tour, he missed her. With her it seemed his life has become more and more cheerful. Sure she was bossy and rude and drove him crazy, but he couldn't imagine a life without Lois. Without her it seemed empty.

He sighed and looked at through the glass of the hospital door and nearly jumped from his bed in surprise. It was Jack. Anger boiled inside of him so much that even Clark didn't know existed. He was walking past his room in a hurry. He didn't need to look twice to see if this was the Jack from his world. He had dried blood on his shirt. He seemed to have noticed it too. Jack had on of the doctor's capes from a nearby room and he put it on making the bloody shirt disappear. He tried to get out from his bed. But the pain in his ribs made him stop. Then something happened. There was a dim light. He saw it appear from the linen of his bandages. It grew until it made him blind. Then it was gone. He could move. It didn't hurt anymore. He didn't know what the hell was happening but he was starting to like this world more and more!

He jumped from the bed experiencing his new found strength. He ripped the bandaged off and put his shirt back on. He opened the door taking in the aroma of the world he had forgotten so long ago. He closed his eyes and took in everything. Even the disturbing smell of the hospital. He promised himself that he would not take anything for granted from now on.

Suddenly realizing that he had just seen Jack he glanced around for him and found him getting on the elevator. He ran for it but missed by an inch.

"Damn.." he muttered and pressed the button for down.

After a moment the elevator door opened again and he stepped in. He had to catch the bastard before he got away for good.

Clark Kent was running towards the caves with super speed. What Jor-El had said made him realize what kind of a deep shit he's in. He had to get back no matter what. Who knows what his other self was capable of? At that moment something happened. Somehow his speed seem to be going down. It slowed down until he was running at normal speed. He was breathing hard. Then his strength left him. Now he trying to breath. But he couldn't stop. If he did he would be done for.

He glanced forward to see, what looked like a herd of the dead people. Or what people here called them. Walkers. They were trudging forward slowly. No way he was going to stop now. Scared he stopped and changed his course towards the woods. He ducked behind a tree and waited. Why was his powers disappearing now? Was there blue Kryptonite somewhere? But how was that possible? There was no meteor shower. Then he got to thinking. If there was no meteor shower. How can Lana be here? How was Lex still other-him's friend? And how the hell other-him know Oliver? It was not possible. His thoughts were disturbed by a growling sound. It came from behind! He looked back just in time to see a walker jumping at him. Now he was truly terrified. He had no powers. He side stepped carefully. The walker hit on the tree that he was hiding behind. It didn't even wince. It turned around and came back for him, trying to grab him. He turned around and ran. What else can he do? He knew he had a knife and a gun but he couldn't bring himself to kill someone. Even if it was already dead. Because he had even made sure the Legion to change its code to not take anyone's life. So how could he? He stopped dead in his tracks. There was another one coming at his from the front. He knew he couldn't get back on the road. There were hundreds of them there. He can't run into the forest. There was a huge chance that he could get lost. There was only one thing to do. He pulled out his knife, (Clark knew better than to shoot and get killed because of the noise) and got ready. The walker came growling at him. He closed his eyes and jumped at it and plunged the knife through it's heart. He opened his eyes to see if he had done it but was greeted by another set of deep throat growling at him. He pulled out the knife. The wound made a sound that he would not forget, and splashed him with a light spray of blood. Stunned by that he thought quickly and ran the knife down its eye socket. It stopped. Relieved he fell on his back. Then he remebered he was not alone. He got up and searched the woods for the other one. He saw it advancing to him. But it was not alone. Several others had joined.

"Oh man..." He said in annoyance and turned away to run. This time he actually did run supersonic. It seemed his powers had returned. He ran past the herd and when he passed the last walker his powers went away. He was slowing down. He stopped and glanced around. Luckily he was in a good distance away from the herd. He went into the woods once again. He ran through the trees and saw someone running through the street in front of him. He went to the edge of the forest and called her.


End file.
